HOPELESSLY DESPERATE--PART ONE
by Mo1
Summary: Spike is absolutely desperate in trying to win Buffy's heart. He struggles in doing so and even asks for help from an unlikely choice...Faith. Enjoy, and please feel free to R&R!!


Fan FictionBTVS: "HOPELESSLY DESPERATE -PART ONE" -follows the fan fic "FRIENDS FOREVER"  
Scene 1:Buffy is in the graveyard patrolling  
Buffy::looking around cautiously for any sudden movement::  
Spike::stands up from the tombstone he was sitting against coming into view::Hello Buffy  
Buffy:Spike...I'm kind of busy here.  
Spike::looks at her oddly::I can tell. I mean, look around at all the action.  
Buffy:Well there's nothing yet but--  
Spike::interrupts::The graveyard's dead. No pun intended. ::lights up a cigarette::  
Buffy:Do you always smoke?  
Spike:It gives me something to do.  
Vampire::jumps out from behind a tombstone and punches Buffy::  
Spike: 'Ey now!   
Buffy::stumbles and then kicks the vamp in the jaw::  
Spike::grabs the vamp and slams him into a tombstone::   
Buffy::stakes the vampire::  
Vampire::poof, turns into dust::  
Spike::takes a hit of his cigarette and smirks::Now that was some bloody action. See, how I backed you up?  
Buffy:Yeah, I saw. Too bad I didn't need it.   
Spike:I was just trying to help. No harm done.  
Buffy:If you're so eager to go after vampires, then you be the slayer.  
Spike:I'm not a girl. At least last time I checked I wasn't.  
Buffy:I'm gonna go. I gotta continue my "slayer" duties.   
Spike::takes a quick hit of his cigarette and then drops it to the ground::Alright, I'll come along. In case something goes wrong.  
Buffy:It won't. Trust me. ::begins to walk away::  
Scene 2:Spike is pacing back and forth in front of Buffy's house  
Spike::smoking a cigarette::I gotta think.  
Dawn::opens the front door slightly looking out::  
Spike:Dawn! Is Buffy around?  
Dawn:No, she's out patrolling.  
Spike:Who's there with you?  
Dawn:I'm by myself.   
Spike:Then I'll come in and watch you. I know how Buffy is when it comes to you. She's a good sister you know.  
Dawn:I can be home alone. And besides, Willow and Tara are on their way over here.   
Spike:There goes your whole being home alone bit.  
Dawn:I'm gonna close the door now, Spike.   
Spike:Wait, one second. Has, uh Buffy said anything about me to you?  
Dawn:Yeah, she talks about you non-stop. *sarcasm*  
Spike:You got any pointers in how I could maybe--  
Dawn::interrupts::No I don't. Bye Spike. ::closes the door::  
Spike::clenches his fist and punches the door::  
Scene 3:Spike is standing in front of the bronze  
Spike::sees Xander and Anya walking by:: 'Ey, hold on there.  
Xander::stops walking::  
Spike:What are you two doing?  
Anya:Just walking. I like walking.  
Spike:Xander, can I have a word with you?   
Anya:I'll just go and watch the--streetlight. ::walks up to the streetlight::Wow, it's lit up.  
Xander:Ok, what? You got feeding problems? ::chuckles::  
Spike:Very funny, haha. Now, back to business. You and Buffy are good friends. So you know a lot about her, right?  
Xander:Kinda, why? She's not acting weird, is she?  
Spike:No, not at all. What does she like exactly?   
Xander:What?   
Spike:You know, is she into that whole romance thing, is she into any music? That kind of stuff.  
Xander:Whoa, back on up there Spike. Get off your high horse already. Face the music.  
Spike:And what music would that be?  
Xander:She doesn't like you. Never has, never will. I mean, sure you've got that vampire thing goin for ya, but you're no Angel.  
Spike:Bloody hell, who said anything about Angel? This is about me and Buffy.  
Xander:There is no you and Buffy. You and Buffy are like day and night. If you two were like peanut butter and jelly, then it'd be different. Or like Romeo and Juliet. Wait, no. Bad example.  
Spike:I could play the part of Romeo.  
Xander::shakes his head::You're really more like Tybalt. Anya, let's go.  
Anya::walks back up to Xander and Spike, whispers into Spike's ear::Girls like gifts. I'm sure of it.  
Scene 4:Spike is in a store that sells chocolates and goodies like that  
Spike::walks out of the store holding a bag running into someone::  
Faith:Watch it.  
Spike:You ran into me. So what should I--  
Faith::interrupts::Spike... ::smirks::  
Spike:Do I know you?  
Faith:Oh yeah, we've met. Well, kinda.  
Spike:I just can't seem to remember. Couldn't have been such a pleasant encounter then.  
Faith:Let's just say I looked different when you met me.   
Spike:So, who in the bloody hell are you?  
Faith:I'm Faith. What's it to you?  
Spike:Faith, yeah. I've heard about you, but never met you. I know that for a fact.   
Faith:What have you heard?  
Spike:You're the wacked out slayer.   
Faith:Yeah, I'm famous for that. ::looks at the bag Spike is holding::Were you shopping?  
Spike::holds the bag behind him::No, what gives you that idea?  
Faith:Oh I don't know. Maybe that bag you're trying to hide.  
Spike:Ok fine. I bought a couple of things. They're not for me though.  
Faith::grabs the bag and begins to take out the things in it, those being a teddy bear, a red rose, and a necklace::What the hell is this?  
Spike:I already said. They're not for me. They're for...Buffy.  
Faith:You want B? ::smirks::Damn, never would have thought.  
Spike:I don't just want her. I need her too.  
Faith:Yeah right.   
Spike:I'm just trying to sway her to look in my direction.   
Faith:You're trying to sway her so she ends up on top of you.  
Spike:That's not true. I care for her.   
Faith::puts the stuff back in the bag::This shit isn't gonna work.  
Spike:Then what will?  
Scene 5:Spike and Faith are sitting in Spike's crypt  
Faith::looks around::This is where you live?  
Spike:Yes, I live here, sleep here, watch my shows here. This is my place.  
Faith:Figures.   
Spike:Enough of the small talk. You have to help me.   
Faith:I don't have to do anything.  
Spike::stands up slowly, and then suddenly kicks the table by him breaking it in half::  
Faith:No wonder why B won't go for you.  
Spike:What? ::sits back down::What do you mean?  
Faith::sighs::What do you expect? I can't picture Angel doing something like that.  
Spike:I keep hearing that bloody name today.   
Faith:Angel?  
Spike::nods::  
Faith:Angel?  
Spike:Yeah, that's why I nodded.  
Faith:You've been hearing the name Angel?  
Spike::growls::Yes! Did you not hear me the first time?!  
Faith::smirks::Pissing you off is just too easy.   
Spike:Well you're getting on my nerves.  
Faith:What you gotta do, is think about who Buffy has been with before. She was with Angel ::smirks::for a long time. And Riley for a while. Those are her two main guys.  
Spike:Why them and not me?  
Faith:They were both kinda hot. So at least you got that goin for you. ::smirks::  
Spike::just looks at her::I need more then that.  
Faith:I need a drink.   
Spike:Can we stay on topic here?  
Faith:Like I said. I need a drink.   
Spike:Fine. We'll go to the bronze. It's on me.  
Scene 6Spike and Faith are sitting at the bar in the bronze  
Faith::gulps down her drink::  
Spike:Slow down there.  
Faith::just looks at him::  
Spike:So you're gonna help me, right?  
Faith:I guess.  
Spike:Good. This is bloody good. ::holds up his glass::To Buffy. ::gulps down his drink::  
Faith:I expect somethin in return. I'm not gonna waste my time for nothin.  
Spike:Ok, what do you want then?  
Faith:A favor. When I need one you'll be the guy I call on.  
Spike:Ok fine. Back to Buffy, what should I do?  
Faith:What have you tried?  
Spike:Too many things to recall. ::slams his glass down on the counter::And what do I get? Not a bloody thing.   
Faith:So what?  
Spike:Are you listening to me? I've gotten nowhere.   
Faith:How about jealousy?  
Spike:Jealousy?  
Faith:Yeah, get a girlfriend and try to make her jealous. It works in the movies.  
Spike:I don't want a girlfriend unless it's Buffy.  
Faith::rolls her eyes::  
Spike:Or wait. You can be my girlfriend. Or pretend to be.  
Faith:Hell no.  
Spike:Why not?  
Faith:Just because.  
Spike:Come on. It'll be fun. Ok, I'll pay you.  
Faith:Pay me? And the favor stands, right?  
Spike:Of course.  
Scene 7:Spike and Faith are walking down the street when they see Buffy walking into a graveyard  
Spike:Come on, hurry. ::walks up with Faith to the graveyard where Buffy is, whispers to Faith::Stay behind me, till I say so.   
Buffy::doesn't notice anyone is behind her yet::  
Spike:Hello, Buffy.  
Buffy::turns around::Spike? Are you following me?  
Spike:No, why would I be doing that? I saw you over here and thought I'd introduce you.  
Buffy:To who?  
Spike:You know her already but she's my new girlfriend. Yeah, you heard me. Are you mad?  
Buffy:Think about it, Spike. Why would I care?  
Faith::steps out by Spike's side::  
Spike::puts his arm around Faith::  
Buffy::her mouth drops open::  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Written by: Motitan@aol.com (Mo\/\) 


End file.
